


do the math

by montygreenbean (bottomoftheocean)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Finals Week, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Sleepy Cuddles, Studying, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's 2am and they're super sleepy, sleepy monty with glasses is 100x cuter than monty normally which is saying something, the only thing math is good for tbh, then the cute happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomoftheocean/pseuds/montygreenbean
Summary: you’re my roommate who’s super cute and it’s the middle of the night and you’re cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it’s becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you.or, miller is in far deeper than he expected with monty and there's no escaping. he doesn't mind.(prompt from onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com)





	do the math

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so this is my first fic in this fandom and also the first fic i have written in actually three years!   
> there is not nearly enough minty fic in this world and i felt the dire need to take on the task myself, so this happened. miraculously, in only a few hours.
> 
> i must thank christopher larkin and jarod joseph for bringing monty and miller to life on screen and making me ship them so damn hard. also for inspiring me to write the fluffiest thing i've ever written ever in my life.
> 
> as with any fic, the characters belong not to me but to the creators!
> 
> enjoy!

Miller promises that it wasn’t just Monty’s face that made him want to room with him. Really, he does. It just so happens that one of the perks of living with Monty Green is that he has a really nice face, one that Miller quite enjoys seeing every day. And, yeah. Maybe he has a little bit of a crush. But it’s nothing he can’t manage. It’s been almost an entire semester and it has yet to get too out of hand, so what could go wrong?

Miller finds out  _ exactly  _ what could go wrong come finals week. He and Monty are in the same calculus class, and they both seem to have decided it’s best to wait until the last night and cram for the exam the next morning. Miller has dug into his textbook by eight PM, flipping through the pages and making flashcards with everything he thinks he may need to remember. He’d thought he and Monty would study together, but the black-haired boy is nowhere to be found. Miller has just begun to assume, over an hour later, that Monty has gone to the library to study after all, when he comes barreling in through the door, out of breath.

“I’m so sorry!” he says, still breathing heavily. “I meant to be home an hour ago to study with you, I swear, but I got caught up with Jasper and I just-- I’m just really sorry, Nate.”

Miller definitely does  _ not _ feel his heartbeat pick up at Monty’s use of his first name. Not even a little. “Relax, Monty, it’s fine. I’m perfectly capable of establishing my own calculus-induced insanity.”

Monty is clearly not satisfied with this response, but tosses his backpack to the ground and retrieves his own textbook from his desk nonetheless. Miller uses this moment to take in his roommate’s appearance. Judging by the way he’d come crashing through the door, he just ran across campus from Jasper’s dorm to his own. This in combination with the blustery December night has cause his hair to be ruffled in all directions and his cheeks to be tinted pink. But Miller isn’t staring, of course. He proves this when Monty begins to turn around and he looks back down at the textbook in his lap.

Monty frowns when he sees that Miller isn’t looking at him. “So what have you been working on?” he asks.

Miller looks up again. He has to take a second before answering, distracted by his roommate’s frown. “Uh, just making flashcards,” he says. “Got through the first two chapters.”

Monty’s frown disappears as he says, “Okay then, Nate, quiz me.” He turns away again, shuffling through one of his dresser drawers. Miller watches as he pulls out a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt (that he  _ swears _ was in his own drawer a week ago, but who knows), and then stops, waiting for him to ask a question. 

Miller hyper-focuses on his small stack of cards. He reads off vocabulary words, trying his hardest to not look up to where he knows Monty is changing in front of him. Several times before, he has been mid-sentence in these situations and one look at Monty’s bare back has caused him to trip over words or completely forget what he was saying. 

This cannot be one of those times, he decides, and so he refuses to let himself look up until Monty has sat down on his own mattress.

It’s now after ten, and the two boys finally begin to find a rhythm. Miller continues with his flashcards, and Monty goes over his notes. At the end of each chapter, they reconvene and quiz one another. It works well, and Miller actually lets himself think for a moment that perhaps he  _ won’t  _ fail this final after all. He’s hardly even let himself get distracted by the way Monty’s eyes crinkle when he answers a question right, or the way he can almost feel the pride swell from the other boy’s chest when they get through a chapter with both of them answering every question correctly. 

Miller begins to lose focus slightly around midnight. They are reviewing chapter seven, which was particularly difficult for him the first time around, and Monty darts across the room to sit beside him and explain the concept in more detail. Miller doesn’t know how much of the information he really retains from that point forward. He understands this particular concept better, sure, but then Monty  _ stays on his bed _ and he can no longer think about anything without the constant reminder that Monty’s knee is brushing against his outer thigh and they’re physically closer in this moment than he has ever let them get. In this moment, Nate Miller realizes that he’s in a lot more trouble than he thought when it comes to Monty Green.

Thus begins the downward spiral. Within the next hour and a half, both boys grow continuously more tired. Monty keeps drifting into a state of semi-consciousness, staring blankly at the wall opposite them. Miller keeps staring at Monty without realizing. Both of them begin to answer questions wrong. But Monty especially is determined to get through all the material before giving up.

Miller gets up to brush his teeth (and perhaps regain a little sanity -- being so close to Monty for such a long time is messing with his head more than he’d like to admit), and walks to the bathroom slowly. When he returns, he is significantly underprepared for the sight he sees.

Monty has put on a sweatshirt (again, isn’t that his? He doesn’t even know anymore) and a pair of heavy socks, and has removed his contact lenses and replaced them with his narrow-framed glasses. His black hair has grown more and more disheveled as the night wears on, and now it sticks out at multiple angles. The math textbook still rests on his lap, but he has moved to curl up against Miller’s pillows and honestly if it’s not the most adorable sight he’s ever seen, he doesn't know what is. It’s not the first time the thought has crossed his mind, but in this moment Miller  _ really  _ wants to kiss Monty. That boy matters far more to him than this final ever will.

He climbs back up onto his bed with Monty, before he has noticed his presence. The boy starts, looking up with wide, bleary eyes. Miller can tell that he’s barely awake. “Nate,” he says slowly, almost like a question.

Miller no longer denies the increase in his heart rate at the sound of Monty speaking his name. He simply sidles a little closer and hopes that he’s reading things right for once. “Yeah, Monty?”

Monty doesn’t reply, at least not verbally. Almost as if he’s doing it subconsciously, the boy leans into Miller’s side and wraps his arms around him. Miller tenses momentarily, surprised by this, but relaxes into the other boy’s touch and shifts to make both of them more comfortable.

The urge to kiss him certainly has not subsided, Miller decides. If anything, it has increased exponentially in these few moments. He looks down where Monty’s head now lay on his chest and can’t help but let a fond smile grace his lips. After a moment’s hesitation, he places a kiss into Monty’s hair and settles into the pillows, prepared to fall asleep just like this -- textbooks on the bed and all.

Monty’s eyes shoot open at the feeling of Miller’s lips in his hair, and he repeats his name again, though even quieter than previously. “Right here, Monty,” Miller says, content to lay like this forever. But Monty has a different plan, as he tilts his head up to look at Miller above him. At the movement, Miller shifts his gaze down once again, and Monty takes this as invitation.

Miller is, to say the least, mildly caught off guard when Monty’s lips meet his. He pulls away slightly and makes sure the other boy is looking at him before he asks, “Are you sure?” In response, Monty simply reconnects their lips, and Miller gets his answer. 

“By the way,” Monty mumbles several minutes later once they have parted, “you should really keep better track of your clothes. I think someone’s been stealing them from you.”

Miller simply chuckles. “Whoever that person might be, he looks better in them than I ever will.”

As the two fall asleep, Miller no longer has calculus on his mind, just a brown-eyed boy and more happiness than he thought he was capable of feeling at once. Maybe they’ll both fail the final in the morning, but neither cares in the moment. And if their textbooks fall off the bed as they maneuver to a more comfortable position, they can do nothing but hope their downstairs neighbors didn’t notice.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first piece i've finished in ages and i really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> please feel free to comment your thoughts, and thank you so so much for reading!
> 
> ~ mikki


End file.
